


Diamonds and Guitar Picks

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Musician Bucky, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Tony, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rock and Roll music, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve, Threesome - M/M/M, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Tony, the abandoned omega son of a prestige family who couldn't stand having a gay, male omega in their familySteve, a self-made millionaire and publicly proclaimed sugar daddy for lost omegasBucky, an old rock and roll artist and omega who just wanted to play his gigs and help people outY'all know how this one ends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I get it that Steve is a bit of an ass in this chapter and I'll do my best to explain it in future chapters. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that, but he's just supposed to be protective of Tony because he thought Bucky was another alpha
> 
> I'm doing my best guys

“Did you hear? Roger’s has a new sugar baby.” Nat grinned, fixing her lipstick in the mirror. She was the drummer for another band going on before her was, but she worked with him sometimes and was definitely one of Bucky’s best friends.

Bucky rolled his eyes and went back to the task at hand; eyeliner. Natasha was more into celebrity gossip, especially around the ones that regularly made appearances in the pub they played for. Mainly, Steve Rogers. “I thought he’d given up trying to spend his entire fortune on one singular omega after Peggy?” -poor Peggy Carter, she’d been jazz singer born in the wrong time and destined the be called old fashioned for her pin-up curls and red nails. She’d been Rogers’s girl for years before, a month into their engagement, she came down sick and never got over it. Steve, once known for pampering and altogether falling for any omega with a pretty face had been broken and rightfully so. One didn’t just get over something like that. Ever since then Steve had just donated to charities and spent millions trying to find cures for every disease under the sun.

“That was before Tony Stark came out publicly. Didn’t you hear the news last month? His parents full-on disowned him. Apparently he lived on a couch for awhile until he reunited with Steve. Old flame, or so people say.” Natasha shrugged and donned her shawl. She looked stunning in a leather shirt and black distressed jeans, all overlaid by a sequined mermaid shawl and black combat boots. “I’ll see you after the show. I’ve got to get set up pretty soon.”

Bucky nodded to her, not stopping as he laced up his boots. His set was right after theirs, so he should probably get ready too, even if it wouldn’t be for another hour or so. He sighed and grabbed his bag. Maybe a drink or two then he’d get his stuff out of the back room.

X X X X X X X X X X X

“I’m taking you to one of my favorite spots. It’s a little bar that has live bands all the time, you’ll love it.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s palm, scenting the slightly distressed omega. Ever since he’d come out as gay, on the anniversary of him presenting omega no less, he’d been afraid of being in public. His family was supposed to be important, influential, pristine, and he’d managed to wreck all of that. Male omegas were known for being strippers, drag queens, maybe a model if they were lucky. Definitely not as highly educated as Tony. The first words his father had spoken when he presented were ‘what a waste’. It was barely a day before the news got out he would not be taking over the company after all.

Steve sighed and hugged Tony tighter. “It’s gonna be alright. Nobody cares about your dad’s expectations. I doubt half of them will even recognize you, kay? That’s why I love the place; no celebrities, no expectations, no paparazzi, nothing. I promise.”

Tony smiled and leaned back into his touch. “Thanks. I’m fine, okay? Let’s head out.” He didn’t want to put a damper on Steve’s cheerful attitude. He’d put on a smile tonight even if it killed him.

Steve grabbed their jackets and escorted Tony out to their waiting cab, ignoring a few camera flashes as they stepped out onto the street.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Bucky was most definitely not tipsy as he sat on the barstool he’d put on the stage for himself and fixed his ponytail. Guitar slung across his chest as he stared out at the crowd, waiting for the cue to begin.

He wasn’t staring so hard at the absolutely beautiful blond ruffled hair of Steve Rogers in the front row that he missed it the first three times.

He didn’t drop his voice lower than usual as he began his first song in hopes to calm the obviously anxious omega sitting next to him. He didn’t force the notes to be sweeter, leaning a bit out and letting his own omega pheromones drift through the air.

He definitely wasn’t guilty of any of that.

His set was and hour long that night and it seemed to fly by in seconds. His style was mostly older rock and roll music. Songs about learning to love yourself and seeing beauty in little things and a few just about cars. Bucky wrote his own songs. He’d never thought he was all that good, but when he started singing originals instead of covers he started making more gigs so that’s what he did.

Everyone seemed to love it. He grinned and gave a little wave to who he presumed to be Tony, Steve’s new omega. He seemed to be more relaxed now which was nice. Maybe later he’d say hi, make sure he was doing alright. Bucky had always been good with other omegas.

For the time being he took down his set and put his stuff back in his car before going to meet Natasha and her bandmates for a few drinks.

He definitely didn’t let his gaze linger on Tony and Steve as he walked off the stage.

X X X X X X X X X X X 

Steve could’ve growled. Maybe Tony didn’t notice the hungry looks from the singer, but he definitely did. Bucky had always been one of his favorites with his deeper voice and inclination towards and older style of rock, but checking out his omega was crossing a line. He’d always assumed the man was a beta. Perhaps a shy alpha? But it was awfully daring to visibly check out Steve’s omega right in front of him.

Tony hadn’t seemed to notice, but still seemed to calm. Whether it was due to the music or attention was hard to judge, but Steve wasn’t just going to let this one go.

His eyes traced Bucky back to a table with another band. Someone from earlier, it didn’t really matter to him. “I’ll be right back,” He mumbled and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek, not waiting for an answer before striding quickly back to where the rock artist was nursing a drink and laughing with his friends. Laughter that died down as he stepped in beside Bucky, a frown on his face. 

Bucky coughed. “Um, can I help you?”

“Leave my omega alone. Tony’s not a piece of meat, okay? I don’t appreciate you making eyes at him through the entire show,” Steve explained, glaring softly.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky set his drink down and turned to fully look at Steve. “Maybe you should stop being so overprotective. Besides, I wasn’t making eyes at him, I was just trying to calm him down. People don’t generally enjoy being around an anxious omega. Do you even know what the smells like? It’s not fun for anyone buddy.” He growled, standing his ground. He was known to be a bit of an aggressive omega. One had to be in order to make it in this kind of business.

“Don’t tell me how to help Tony, got it? He’s none of your business so back off!” Steve barked, visibly upset.

“Maybe if you bothered to care for him then other people wouldn’t have to do it for you!” Bucky growled right back, not backing down even an inch. “Leave me alone, I didn’t do anything wrong and if you’ll excuse me I’m trying to have a conversation here.” He gestured towards Natasha’s band before crossing his arms and silently daring him to disagree and fight him over it.

Steve growled, grabbing Bucky’s shoulders and shoving him against the table. “You think you know shit about Tony? Think you can ju- Just- Oh god..” He calmed slowly as he smelled the sticky sweet scent radiating from Bucky. “You’re a-”

Bucky shoved him off. “Fuck off, asshole,” He muttered, storming off to the bathroom to calm down.

X X X X X X X X X X X 

“He’s just having a bad night,” Tony whispered, leaning against the sink and looking over at Bucky. “Thank you for helping me. He’s just a bit overprotective, he’s never like this. I swear.”

Bucky chuckled and smiled softly at Tony. “You’re sure he won’t be upset with me talking to you?”

Tony shrugged. “He doesn’t tell me what to do. I’ll talk to him about it and he’ll probably apologize next week when he’s feeling better. My dad has been threatening him a lot lately. It’s a lot of stress for anyone, you know?”

Bucky purred and pecked a kiss onto Tony’s cheek. “Just make sure you’re alright, okay? And call me if you need anything.” He slipped a business card into Tony’s palm and smiled, leaving him alone in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is doing his best to be a good alpha to one (1) bratty fucking omega
> 
> Tony likes Bucky. Like, a lot. He's sweet and cute and funny and...
> 
> Maybe they can figure out their feelings eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some possessive stony sex for y'all! plus some winter iron fluff at the end

"He was just being nice. You should try it sometime," Tony huffed, watching Steve pace the living room. "He's a male omega, we look out for each other. Apparently. Look, he was just being nice. Hell, even if he was attracted to me, he didn't make any moves, so why are you so upset about it all?"

Steve sighed. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have snapped at the two of you like that and now I don't have a chance to apologize. I don't know when he'll be back there, so now he's gonna spend forever thinking I'm a huge asshole."

"Maybe," Tony shrugged, wondering if this was a good time to mention he had Bucky's number, "You know, you could apologize to me too. Because as much as I love how possessive you can be over me, I don't like you picking fights with every guy that looks my way. I'm not an object and that makes me feel like your prize or something."

Steve nodded and pulled Tony into his lap for a hug. "I'm sorry, Tony, that was wrong of me. I didn't mean to make you feel like an object. I love you," He purred, pulling the omega closer. 

"I just want to know other people like me. I've never met another male omega before," Tony sighed, hugging him back.

Steve nodded. "I'm sorry. If you find him again I promise I won't get in your way. I know I get jealous, but I'll try not to. I want you to have friends, Tony, especially people who can help you."

"Mmm, thank you," Tony grinned, letting the alpha scent him. "Besides, if you really want to apologize to Bucky I could always ask him to come over."

"So he gave you his number then, did he?" Steve growled, digging his fingers into Tony's thighs. "You sure he wasn't flirting with you then?"

"Maybe..." Tony purred, grinding down onto Steve's lap. "What would you do about that? You get jealous that someone else wanted to pay me a compliment?"

"More than a compliment, I think," Steve grinned, pushing Tony down into the couch, towering over him. "How are you feeling tonight?"

Tony hummed, shrugging off his shirt. "You can be as rough as you like. Want you to make me yours, alpha, claim me. Show me what you're made of," He teased, fingering the stretch of muscle that peaked out from under Steve's shirt. 

"So we're doing that now are we?" Steve leaned down to lock him into a kiss, "You wanna be dominated? Want me to show you what a real alpha is like?" He loved it when Tony was in the mood to be pushed around. As much as their softer sessions were enjoyable, there was something primal about the times when his omega submitted under him, purring and moaning as if he'd never been touched in his life. "I'll take care of you, darling."

"I know you will," Tony grinned, spreading his legs eagerly as he watched Steve strip off his clothes.

"Here on the couch or on the bed?" Steve pushed down Tony's pants, letting them pool on the floor. "Fuck, you look hot, babe."

Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Bed, please. Can you hurry up?"

"Hurry up?" Steve raised an eyebrow, "You mean like this?" He slowed his touches to almost nothing as he walked to the bed before dropping him back onto the bed and grinning, pushing him into the mattress. He nibbled on Tony's jawline as he gently pushed his cock inside of him. As much as he knew Tony wanted it hard, he didn't want to hurt the omega.

"I hate you," Tony growled, grasping at the sheets and rocking back to get Steve's prick further inside of him. 

"The feeling is mutual, I'm sure," Steve hummed, nuzzling against Tony's neck and started his thrusts. Softer at first, but gaining speed as Tony whined and whimpered for more. "You're doing great, babe," Steve promised, "Absolutely beautiful."

X X X X X X X X X

-Are you doing anything?- Tony sent the text to Bucky and proceeded to sip on his glass of wine as he watched Steve getting ready for work. 

A reply came back immediately. -Nothing I can't do tomorrow. What's up?-

Tony smiled down at his phone. -Steve's headed off to work and I'd rather not be alone right now. Do you think you could come over? It's fine if you can't-

-What's the address? I can head out in a couple of minutes if you want. You feeling okay?-

Tony blushed and sent him the address and confirmation that yes, he was feeling fine, just didn't feel like being alone in the house for the next few hours.

"See you later babe," Steve smiled, pressing a kiss to Tony's cheek, "Let me know if you need anything, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, asshole. I'll see you later," Tony promised. 

-Be there in twenty minutes-

X X X X X X X X X

He smelled like sex and alpha. Bucky frowned and sniffed Tony as he hugged the omega. "Steve didn't... hurt you, did he? Are you okay?" The smell wasn't sour and Tony seemed happy, but it was better to be sure. "Did something happen?"

"No," Tony shook his head, "No, it's not like that. We just- we talked and he apologized and we worked it out. I smell like him because he's my partner. We do sexy stuff sometimes. He'd never hurt me, okay? He's seriously super nice, I swear."

"Okay," Bucky relented, putting his bag down in the corner. "So, anything in particular you wanna do?"

Tony nodded and grabbed Bucky's hand, pulling him into the huge living room and onto the couch. It smelled almost as much of Steve as Tony did, but Bucky tried to ignore it as Tony purposefully sat so close to him that they were almost on top of each other. "I was thinking we could watch a movie? I've got Netflix on the Tv and we could maybe cuddle for a bit? I know we barely know each other, but I've never known another male omega before and it's just nice to be around you."

Bucky chuckled and pulled Tony close against his chest. "I know the feeling. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, promise. Anything you want to watch in particular?"

"Doesn't matter that much. What's your favorite movie?"

"Don't laugh?" Bucky scrolled through the movies on the Tv and selected a police melodrama. "I'm a sucker for cheesy romance plotlines. Besides, this one has some pretty good omega representation and that's pretty rare."

Tony purred and tucked himself into Bucky's arms. "Sounds good to me."

X X X X X X X X X X X

They were halfway through the second season, Tony asleep on bucky's lap and Bucky paying more attention to petting Tony's hair than the actual show, when the door opened. Bucky froze, his hand stilling in Tony's curls. He didn't want to wake the omega, but that could really only be one person. one person who probably wouldn't be too happy to go come back to see them together.

Steve stepped into the living room and sighed as he set eyes on Bucky. "I'm guessing Tony invited you over?"

Bucky nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Steve didn't seem angry. His face was pretty hard to read, but overall he looked calm.

"I guess I owe you an apology," Steve bit his lip and took a seat across from him. "I didn't mean to snap at you last night. I don't know what came over me. I do get protective of Tony. He's just been through a lot, I don't want him to get hurt again."

That was fair. Bucky didn't want Tony to get hurt either, and he'd probably react the same to a strange alpha sniffing around him. "I'm not mad. I mean, I was for a bit, but I get it. You're just trying to keep him safe."

"Thank you," Steve smiled, "That means a lot, Bucky. And for what it's worth, I'm glad Tony met you. He gets so lonely and withdrawn sometimes, It's good to know I'm not the only person he can talk to."

"So you don't mind that I'm here?" Bucky hesitated as Tony mumbled in his sleep and curled tighter in Bucky's lap.

Steve shook his head. "If I can request one thing though? You don't have to, but... I would appreciate it."

"Of course."

"Could you tell me, if..." Steve drifted off for a second, staring at his partner, "If you two decide to pursue a relationship more than just friends? I'm fine with it, really, I'd just kind of like to know, you know? And Tony has never been good at having conversations like that. I just want you to know that I'm okay with it if anything happens. Even if it ends up with Tony not being with me, I just want him to be with someone who makes him happy. He's very important to me."

"I'm never gonna break up with you, Stevie," Tony grinned and rolled over to look at him, "But I'm glad you're okay with all of this."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been awake?"

"Never fell asleep, I was just enjoying you holding me," Tony winked.

Right. Steve rolled his eyes and stood up, stopping to give Tony a quick kiss. "Why don't I make some dinner? And maybe we can get this mess of feelings sorted out properly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this chapter since April and I'm still not happy with the flow of it
> 
> maybe the next one will be better, but I figured I might as well just put it out now and move on with it


End file.
